


It Starts with the little things

by nomnomkat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomnomkat/pseuds/nomnomkat
Summary: It was very simple Levi is the head of the household, Lydia will always listen to him and is willing to do anything to for her best friend . What brings them to admit their feelings, came in the form of a little tiny act of disobedience, when Lydia moves from her spot.
Relationships: Levi/OC
Kudos: 2





	It Starts with the little things

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure if I even managed to create a story or if I described the events accurately. I don't know, please give feedback.

“I was offered a job Levi” Those words came from the girl who was cooking. The male turned to her and raised his thin brow. “Oh really?” he said. His steel eyes almost like chains, pierced into the back of her head from where she was standing facing way from him, as she performed the task of cooking for their small “family”. If you could call it that, you could though their small group started out as just him and her but it turned into a trio when they met their friend Farlan, they in a sense, became a family; a community.  
“Yeah.”  
“What type of job?”  
“It’s nearby a few blocks-”  
“I didn’t ask where, I asked what type of job it is.” The clear irritation in his voice made her flinch. Levi was a calm man but when matters like evading a question he couldn’t help to be irritated. It was one of his pet peeves.  
“It’s selling.” Her voice was quiet. Quieter than usual. Her voice had a natural low tone, one might say almost seductive, melodic, and angelic.  
“selling what?” Levi’s voice was significantly lower and huskier than hers. He had a monotone voice most of the time, but with Lydia he was more liberal with the tones he used, while still maintaining that bored tone.  
She couldn’t say it. She knew how much Levi hated the thought of her being a whore. It disgusted him how women could so easily sell their bodies to filthy men from the underground. She feared his reaction. She’d known this man for the past 10 years of her life and in those ten years she’d always been the one staying back doing housework. Of course, she was occasionally allowed to use the 3-D maneuver gear (not to mention she was better than Farlan and more capable than him, Levi still refused to let her join them) but that was about it. Despite her abilities, he as the head of the hose hold (also strongest) had decided that she’d stay behind and take care of their humble abode (Also because she cleaned up to his standards which are as Farlan said “ridiculous”). For once she wanted to help to earn money. Her silence gave away the answer. The answer Levi dreaded the most.  
“Absolutely Not.” He said while grabbing his cup. He always drunk tea, it was his favorite thig in the universe. He’d once mentioned to Lydia that he’d like to open a tea shop. It was rare times like that moment that Levi let Lydia take down his walls. Moments where it was just them.  
She dropped what she was doing. “Why the hell not?”  
“Because I said so.” Everything was always like this. Levi’s opinions or decisions where the final will of her. Of course, she’d sometimes voice her opinions and compromise with him; Levi was never a dictator he was considerate of her and her feelings, but when the subject of work came up, Levi was close minded.  
“I’m 20 I can decide what’s right and what’s wrong. We need extra money. I know you and Farlan make enough but if we want to get out of this shit hole quickly then we need more incomes.” This in fact was true. Both men did win a decent amount, but it wasn’t enough to get them out of the Underground.  
“I’m not letting you sell yourself and become a disgusting whore.”  
“Levi- “  
“I said no and that’s final Lydia. I won’t let you degrade yourself like that.” She knew Levi’s disgust towards prostitution. She knew Levi’s mother was one and he loath the way the men would treat her and used her body. He didn’t want that for Lydia. She’s the only one who he’s help the upmost respect for he didn’t want to lose it.  
She turned away and continued to stir the stew. She was more than capable of defending herself, he knew that, but it wasn’t enough to let her join him and Farlan. She felt helpless. Sometimes she’d wish that they’d never met Farlan. Yes, it was selfish, but she missed the times where it was them too doing the jobs. She missed the adrenaline rush, the excitement of it all. Lydia had learned to defend herself along side him, the man that took them in wasn’t at all very forgiving or gentle, they learned how to be tough. Once, she was learning how to deal with someone who attacked her a knife, the man had cut her deep enough (while training) that she needed stitches. She still has the scar on her waist, a painful reminder of the man that walked out on them. Out the whole experience she learned how to defend herself, how to perform medical procedures that a doctor would have to go to school to learn, the man might’ve been harsh but she held respect for him, because if it wasn’t for him she’d be dead.  
Farlan had opened the front door. Farlan always brought the men they worked with and gave them their share of money from the job.  
“Hey, I’m back and I brought the guys with me.” The blonde boy was quite opposite from Levi. He was more expressive than Levi. He wasn’t as handsome as Levi or nearly as skilled as Levi, but he got the job done.  
Lydia dropped what she was doing and walked over to him. She hugged the taller male. “Hey, did you bring- “  
“Potatoes Yup, here.”  
He gave her a bag. She gladly took it from him.  
“Hi guys” she said as she went back to kitchen sink to peel and add the potatoes to the stew.  
“Hey Lydia, what’s cooking good looking? It smells amazing.” Said one of the men. The men had always had thing for her, she was like a desert flower, tough but soft and vibrant. She took notice of how Levi’s body tensed when the man flirted with her. These were small details Lydia learned to decipher what Levi felt, of course they grew up together but it didn’t mean that Levi was going to give every little bit of the emotions he felt, Lydia slowly took notice of his body language and slight changes in his tone of voice. Of course, this was only when they were around other people, to the average person Levi would just look bored and uninterested but Lydia could see what others couldn’t. Lydia saw often in the privacy of their shared room his soft tender side that expressed every single emotion with his eyes. He almost never showed emotion with his facial features, but his eyes told a different story, there were often rare times where Lydia saw the tiniest smile of the slight narrowing of his eyebrows when he was smiling.  
She giggled. “Thanks Jan. I’m making stew for dinner tonight.”  
“Apart from being beautiful she can cook. Oi Levi!”  
“Hmm” Levi didn’t even bother to answer him.  
“You should Marry her. She’s a keeper.”  
When Levi and Lydia when around the age of 11, Levi promised to marry her. She often wondered if he meant it or if he still remembered.  
Farlan began giving each of the men their share of money while drank his tea and Lydia cooked. Once she was done, she sat at the dinner table with Levi, waiting for the vegetables to cook.  
“You guys better not spend too much even it’s a mistake. We’re being observed.” Farlan said to the sitting on the couch.  
“We already know” one of the 4 men said. They all left but Jan. Jan walked out slowly. The other men might’ve not noticed but Levi and Lydia noticed that Farlan had given him extra money. Levi sat at the dinner table polishing his knife, while Lydia picked up the empty teacup and put it in the kitchen sink and she lowered the fire on the stove so that the meat for the stew would soften slowly.  
Farlan spoke as Jan left “Jobs have been a lot easier since we got our hands on the 3-D maneuver gear” he walked a little closer to where Levi was excessively polishing his knife “Everyone’s share has increased too”.  
“It seems one has increased more than others.” Levi commented while studying the knife and looking at its luster. Farlan turned to look at him.  
“What’s the reason?” Levi continued.  
“His…” Farlan started “Jan’s leg has gotten worse again…You’ve noticed right? Medicine is expensive. The price recently went up too. Seriously… these damn underground merchants. Have you heard? The Stairway toll also went up.”  
“Yeah…” Levi answered  
Farlan continued “With that, its even less likely for the poor to ever see sunlight. We have to buy our way up, no matter where we go. They increase the prices when they want. Even if you manage to pay and get outside, without a citizenship you can’t stay long. You’ll be sent back immediately. Apparently, the lack of sunlight causes people’s legs to go bad. It’s not like knowing it will change anything though.” He said this while sitting down on the couch.  
“Your mother’s was the same, wasn’t it” Levi asked while Lydia took a seat next to him. “So that’s why.” he continued “Even so it looks like a large sum  
“It’s compensation” Farlan justified. Levi looked up from his knife.  
“It might be already too late. At the very least I hope he finds a good hospital.” Farlan continued to explain. All the while Lydia listened cautiously.  
“I see” Levi said.  
“How much more do we need… to be able to live up there?”  
Levi stared at him intently until there was loud banging on the door. The three of them stood up quickly. Levi walked closer to the door and signaled Farlan to stand behind the door. Farlan walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob while Levi stood in front. Farlan stood ready with his knife. Lydia stood behind Levi, alert and ready. Levi gave Farlan the signal to open the door. When he opened the door a girl with red hair stumbled onto their floor, clutching her stomach. Lydia’s instinct was to, run and aid her.  
“Lydia stay where you are” Levi commanded as he held an arm up to stop Lydia from getting any further  
“But-“Lydia said helplessly  
“Lydia please” Levi’s stoic eyes flashed her a glare.  
Farlan walked towards the girl and said “It’s just a kid. That surprised me.”  
“Not… a kid…I’m not a kid!!” The girl on the floor said.  
Levi looked down at her “Is that so? I won’t feel bad for kicking you out then I’ll let the fact that you dirtied the floor slide. Get out now.”  
“What? You can’t move.” Farlan spoke.  
The girl glared at him and said “Of course I can! Don’t look down on me”  
“what a strong-willed kid” Farlan commented. She lifted herself up.  
Then all  
The girl then proceeded to try to lift herself up from the ground with one hand. A voice outside suddenly said “Over here”. The girl’s eyes widened as she as trying to get up quickly, little too quickly that it all backfired on her and she fell backwards on the door. Lydia stood with her arms crossed. She also caught a glimpse of what she was clutching close to her stomach, a bird.  
Levi clicked his tongue “Bastard you’re being chased?”  
“What should we do?” Farlan queried.  
Levi and Farlan stood against the door frame outside as they listened to the stubby man talk.  
“Shit! That brat… she really bit me. When she’s caught, I’ll be the first to have fun with her.”  
Lydia was disgusted as she stood near the girl leaning on the door frame.  
Another man spoke “There’s no fun or anything in a brat like that”  
The stubby man looked up to Levi and Farlan, who were watching from a top of the staircase by their door. “Hey, there’s a dirty little kid over here, right?” he spoke to them.  
“Those are the only the only kids around.” Farlan answered. The man started to make his way up the stairs.  
“You guys are the thugs in this area?” he asked  
“which of us are?” Farlan said in a taunting manner. The man saw the girl sitting, leaning on the door and gave a disgusting smile and said “Hey…I’ve found her. “  
“I thought that much” chimed another man making his way up the stairs.  
“are you guys friends?” Another inquiry from the stubby man  
“Not at all” the answer was given nonchalantly by Farlan.  
“Then hand her over to us. You’ll be sorry if you cover for her.” The man with a weird bowl undercut spoke. Lydia couldn’t help but to snicker quietly at the man’s appearance. He continued “After all she tried to get past the eleventh staircase without paying.” Levi and Farlan’s bodies tensed “You guys should know this, the eleventh staircase is under the jurisdiction of one of the nobles, Lobov. Anyone who tries to pass there without paying is persecuted. Of course, you guys will be charged with being her accomplice.” The girl’s eyes widened, and she sat up straight. They all stood quietly for a second until another man that hadn’t spoken before said, “If you guys get it hurry up and hand he over!”  
“I don’t care anymore, move away from her” the stubby man said with a malicious smile, and made his way closer to the door where. Lydia moved Infront of the girl. The man was awfully close to Lydia and the girl behind her, when he put a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi with a swift movement he cut the man’s arm, making him stumble back and clutch his hand in pain. Levi walked over to the man and started kicking and punching the man all the while Lydia and Farlan Looked unfazed. Levi pulled the stubby man by his collar. “Don’t touch me with your filthy hand. I might get dirty.” Levi’s voice the same stoic and cold. With that he kicked the man down the stairs.  
“Oh my...” Farlan said tauntingly while Levi cleaned the blood off his blade. “You can’t do it like that. We always prioritize hygiene. Wash your hands and come again.”  
“These guys are dangerous let’s go” The men left. Lydia was not at all surprised, and she most certainly couldn’t be surprise at the small menacing glare Levi gave her.  
The girl marveled at Levi.  
“Hey how long are you going to hold it to your stomach” he asked her while the girl looked confused, “It’ll die you know.”  
“B-But I thought It’d be warm.” She said while removing her hands off her stomach. She cradled it in her hands.  
“What’s up with the bird? “Farlan moved away from the door and took a step towards the girl on the floor Lydia was by Levi’s side.  
“It got lost on it’s way here. Probably through some duct.” The girl answered while staring at the bird with a fondness. “So, I thought I’ll bring it to the surface.”  
“Don’t tell me you tried to break through the stairway for that?” Farlan asked incredulously.  
She pet the bird “This guy would like to fly in the sky instead of being here underground.”  
Farlan kneeled and took the bird from her. “Well, that’s fine but…its wing is injured you know.”  
“Really?!” she asked. Farlan moved them towards the couch where at the coffee table he patched up the bird’s wing. “You’re really good you know” the girl sitting on the couch complimented Farlan. “That’s right, what’s your name? I’m Isabel.”  
Farlan smiled at the girl warmly “I’m Farlan and that’s Levi and the one in the kitchen is Lydia.”  
Levi sat with one leg crossed, his arm resting on the table. He while Farlan patched up the birds had pulled the chair so the back of the chair was against the table.  
“Farlan, Lydia and… Levi-bro!”  
Levi turned to face her and with his usual emotionless eyes asked “Bro?” Farlan gave Isabel a confused look.  
“Listen! Please let me become one of you!” Lydia walked towards the table, it was weird coming from this girl and caught them by surprise. “You guys have been using the 3-D maneuver gear, right? I’ve seen it before, I felt envious. You guys fly around like birds. Please! I want to try it too!” the determination clear in her eyes, Lydia put a hand on Levi’s shoulder as if to say Please let her join.  
“What do you think?” Farlan asked.  
Levi gave the same expressionless gaze stood up and headed towards the door. “Please!” Isabel pleaded.  
“If you stay here, learn how to clean before you learn 3-D maneuver gear.” He then walked out the door. The answer sparked so much joy in Isabel that she had to look at Farlan as if to say Really! Farlan gave her a reassuring smile. She turned back and yelled at the door “Thank You Bro!” Lydia chuckled. And proceeded to clean the kitchen.  
A while had passed and Isabel and Farlan where still talking in the living room. Levi walked in again. Isabel greeted him and so did Farlan. “Where did you go?” Lydia asked while she was dicing the rest of the vegetables to add to the stew later which she had still on low heat. Levi only grunted in response and it made Lydia groan.  
“Hey Isabel, how about before you eat, you bathe, Farlan will take care of the bird.” Lydia’s voice was as sweet like a mother. Of Course, the girl didn’t know Lydia, but she already felt a sort of attachment towards Lydia. Maybe it was her kind eyes or her sweet and caring smile, but It made Isabel blush.  
“That’s be nice! But I don’t have any spare clothes” the strawberry blonde girl with emerald green looked away in embarrassment while Lydia giggled.  
“Don’t worry about it I have spare clothes that don’t fit anymore, I am sure they’ll fit you”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, just sit tight and I’ll fetch you clothes and I’ll heat up the water.”  
“Thank you so much Lydia” The younger girl threw herself upon her. Embraced her in a tight hug Lydia smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl sitting on the couch. And pulled back.  
“Now wait hear try not to make a huge mess. The head of this household is strict on order and cleanliness.” Isabel giggled and saluted her.  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Lydia giggled and caressed the girl’s cheek like a loving mother and walked off to her room where Levi was waiting sitting on his bed.  
“Lydia why didn’t you fucking listen to me when I told you to stay. You could’ve gotten hurt.” The concern in his voice and anger was evident. Lydia didn’t want to anger him anymore, so she gabbed his hand. And held it close to her chest.  
“I know you’re doing your best to protect me but Levi I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and nothing happened not a single scratch or speck of dirt on me. I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and low Levi looked up at her and took notice the significant size of her dainty hands. The years of working had scarred her hands, but nonetheless still soft to the touch. It amazed him how she could easily make his worries seem less but there’s still that slight feeling of uneasiness that bothered him. She sighed and let go of his hand and proceeded to look for what only Levi could assume clothes for Isabel. Once she left the room it left Levi pondering what that feeling of uncertainty was. Was it that he just didn’t trust her? No, he trusts her completely, she would never betray him or let him down. She was the most perfect women he could ever think of; skilled in everything, she’d learn to do a little bit of everything and- then it dawned upon him. It was because she wasn’t his.  
Lydia outside of their shared room was striking conversation with Isabel as she boiled numerous pots with water as for Isabel’s bath. She listened closely and giggles when Isabel would talked about Levi and Farlan with admiration. Lydia could only, by the second, grow some sort of affection for the sweet 16-year-old girl.  
“Hey Lydia?” the young girl spoke up.  
“hmm?”  
“Are you and Levi-bro together?” This wasn’t the first time it was asked, they’d been asked by everyone, because Lei and Lydia had always seemed to be joined at the hip.  
“No were not together.” Lydia answered. The truth stung sometimes, although it was probably for the best, she could help but to feel sad; she loved Levi. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone; they’ve both grew up together. Although he wasn’t her first everything, Lydia has had past lovers and so has Levi, but Levi dumped them after two days, the one thing they both never lost was their virginity. For Lydia it meant a lot to give herself to any man. She wouldn’t do it unless that man was Levi.  
“I was just asking because you two seemed like a couple.” Lydia chuckled lightly and said, “No we did grow up together but were best friends.”  
Isabel’s cheeks turned a bright red. Lydia noticed the distressed and embarrassed look on her face. She gave a comforting smile.  
“Don’t worry about it you aren’t the first to ask, besides Levi would be a terrible partner he’s grumpy and very picky, I wouldn’t want to deal with him.”  
Isabel giggled. At that moment the water started to boil, and Lydia turned the stove off. And poured about 5 pots into the bath with and an additional 2 of cold so the water would be warm enough for Isabel to bathe in. Lydia tested the water and set 2 towels for Isabel to use. And she called Isabel into the bathroom.  
“Don’t worry about the bath if you get it dirty, I’ll clean it tomorrow before Levi notices, and feel free to get dressed here and use my stuff I don’t mind sharing. Farlan is cleaning and preparing the bed for you to sleep in tonight. After you’re done, I’ll call the boys for dinner. Enjoy your bath.” With that she walked towards the door and heard the girl yell from the other side “Thank you!!”. Lydia smiled to herself as she went to the kitchen to start finishing dinner, she chopped the remaining of the vegetables and added them to the stew, which was now heating up in the stove. While the remaining vegetables where softening Lydia began preparing rice. While everything was cooking, she started cleaning and drying all the pots and the knives she’d used and put them back in their corresponding place. She also prepared a pitcher full of fresh hibiscus tea, which she served cold and lightly sweetened with sugar. At this point Isabel had come out of the bathroom clean and with a pair of clothes that fit her perfectly. Lydia smiled.  
“Would you like to help set up the table?” she asked Isabel. Like a child helping her mom Isabel was eagerly fixing the table while Lydia brought the plates with food each had a perfect ration of rice and stew. It was rare that they had meat in the underground but one of the perks f earning well was affording meat once a week. Today was a coincidence that Isabel had arrived, it was stew day. Lydia called both men to the dinner table. Levi emerged from their room and then Farlan. They all sat down as Lydia poured the tea she’d made to go with the stew.  
“Hibiscus? “Levi asked. Lydia smiled brightly  
“I hope its not too sweet if you want, I can brew a batch of black tea.”  
Isabel couldn’t help but to stare at Lydia with admiration as she witnessed Lydia’s concern and effort to make Levi a perfect dinner, she couldn’t help but wonder if Lydia and Levi were married. Their interactions were natural like a couple married for years.  
“No, it’s perfect. Thank you, Lydia,” he said while she sat down next to him.  
“Lydia you outdid yourself with the stew again.” Farlan complimented as he dug into his serving. Lydia could only smile and say thank you.  
Isabel on the other hand couldn’t stop praising the stew, rice, and tea, so much that Levi scolded her for talking with her mouth full. Isabel pouted, chewed and swallowed and said, “Thank you Lydia it’s delicious.”  
Lydia ruffled her hair and continued eating.  
After they all ate, Farlan, Isabel stayed to help Lydia clean and put away the plates used. She had fun watching Farlan and Isabel mess around. Lydia’s efforts to make her feel welcomed to their tight inner circle. It made her happy.  
“Goodnight guys, Farlan please give Isabel an extra blanket I have a feeling it’ll be a cold night, Goodnight Isabel”  
“Goodnight Dia.” Farlan said as Isabel asked about the nickname and then quickly said Goodnight. Lydia could feel her muscles hurt as she went to the bathroom, and cleaned the tub, where Isabel had showered that didn’t take long, and soon enough she washed her hands, face, and brushed her teeth. She went into her shared room. Levi laid their shirtless, displaying all his well-defined torso, the man wasn’t a fan of sleeping with a shirt on. Lydia always thought it was weird, but she wasn’t complaining, she’d sometimes shamelessly checked him out.  
“Dia..” he said softly as he sat up from his bed.  
“what?” she answered with same softness.  
He made a signaled for her to come next to him. She made her way slowly towards his bed and he took her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes, there was an uncharacteristic warm feeling in his gaze. Until he finally broke the silence  
“I’m sorry I know I can’t control you forever, and I know you’re more than capable but I-”  
“Levi, it’s alright, plus what kind of man would you be if you didn’t keep your promise to protect me?” she smiled warmly, “besides I promised to be by your side no matter what” she held his hands took notice how his hands were calloused yet soft, she held them tighter. Levi sighed.  
“Do you remember that night?”  
She chuckled “How could I not you kneeled and gave me a poetic speech about how you’ll protect me till your last breath.”  
Levi turned to sit on the bed facing Lydia who was standing Infront. He stared into her eyes; her eyes were the most beautiful thing, unlike Isabel’s (whose eyes expressed the same happiness and excitement as a child ) her eyes where soft, full of warmth and kindness but at times could be sharp and mischievous; they held the maturity that Isabel’s lacked: sometimes he wondered if the forest looked as green as her eyes or if the grass was that beautiful green. In the dimly lit room, he swore he saw sparks of turquoise in her eyes.  
Levi stood up, and embraced her into a tight hug, Lydia returned the hug, Levi pressed her against his body so there was no space left between them. He loosened his embrace and looked down at her. From the day he gave that so called “poetic speech” Lydia had matured significantly, not only had she gained intelligence and wit but physically she was mature. Her once rounded face was now oval, due to the extensive weight loss done by exercise and their past job; Her lips never changed though, they were still pink and curved into a cheeky smile, He took in every detail of her face and the way her body was shaped and how it felt to have every curve pressed up against him. Levi pressed his lips against her forehead. He’d done this before as an affectionate gesture, but this time it had a different type of affection, that Lydia couldn’t quite put her finger on.  
He swallowed harshly and continued to study her features as if he were trying to burn the image of her in his mind. “Dia I meant it. I will use every bit of my soul, mind and body to make sure that you’re safe. I swear even if it costs my life.”  
“Levi” she whispered her eyes brimming with tears “Don’t say that you self-sacrificing idiot. If you leave, I don’t think I’d survive, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Tears threatening to fall from her face, he stared into those eyes.  
“I love you and I made you a promise when we were 11, I’m going to marry you. I can’t bare to have you so close yet only be my best friend. I’ve known you for the longest times and you’re the only women I can ever say I’ll truly love forever. I’m possessive, selfish and I want you to be mine. Mine forever.”  
“Levi Ackerman, I love you too. I’ll marry you; I’ll be with you till the end of time. If you I go, if you die, I die. I’ll be yours forever.” She stared into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were always cold and stoic but inside the safe room they shared, they changed completely. They were soft and warm like molten silver. There was a hint of blue in his eyes. She always loved his eyes. He has always been an attractive man. His features sharp and thin but they held the masculinity he had. Levi held her chin and brought his lips to hers. She melted into the kiss. The kiss was filled with all the emotions he couldn’t express. They pulled away and hugged for what seemed and eternity. Until Lydia pulled away from the warm embrace.  
“I have to change.” He nodded and let go of her. Lydia grabbed her pajamas (which consisted of not shockingly one of Levi’s old grey shirts and a pair of old cotton trousers) and turned away from Levi to take off her corset. She put of the shirt and let the corset fall to the ground, then she took off the long skirt, and traded those for her old trouser. As she folded her clothes and set them on her bed. Levi pulled her over to his bed where he covered them both with the blankets. Levi wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his forehead on hers. With legs tangled under the sheets, they hugged and held each other close, and soon enough they both fell asleep. It was the that Levi’s uncertainty and doubts left. The women with him all his life was finally his and would be forever. For the first time in years Levi was able to be at peace with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this.


End file.
